AV-14 Attack VTOL
|width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=Advanced Turbofan/Turbojet Engine. |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*GUA-23/A Heavy Autocannons (2) *Class-2 Guided Munition Launch System **Twin Missile Launchers |complement= |crew=*Pilot (1) |skeleton= |passengers=*Four |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse=2424 |role= *Close Air Support *Light Troop Transport *Light Anti-Vehicle |era=Insurrection Human-Covenant war Post-war era |affiliation=*United Nations Space Command *Insurrection }} The '''AV-14 Attack VTOL', also known as the Hornet, is a United Nations Space Command assault and reconnaissance Aircraft. The Hornet is capable of fulfilling multiple combat roles from close air support to special forces insertion. Class History The AV-14 Hornet first entered service during the UNSC's campaign against the Insurrectionists. It played a big part in Operation: TREBUCHET and was used to provide support to infantry on the ground and to insert strike teams into combat zones. Two Hornets were used during a raid on Tribute in 2524 when two teams of special forces were inserted into a hot zone and safely retrieved an Insurrectionist with information regarding the rebels' method of making explosives. The AV-14 Hornet remained in service during the Human-Covenant War, serving in both the Battle of Arcadia,Halo Wars - Level: Arcadia City Battle of Earth, and Battle of Tsavo.Halo 3 - Level: The Storm Hornet formations deployed strike teams and provided support during the Battle of Cleveland.Halo: Uprising Issue 1 During the assault on the Forerunner Citadel, it was the primary method by which John-117 traveled.Halo 3 - Level: The Covenant Some AV-14s continued service into the Post-war galaxy. Some participated in the Battle of Draetheus V.Halo: Spartan Assault - Promotional Material: Announcement Trailer Others remained as patrol craft for surviving colonies.Halo 4 - Map: Skyline Design .]] The AV-14 is a vertical take off and landing aircraft (VTOL) that has been in service since at least 2424 and has played a role in multiple campaigns starting with Operation: TREBUCHET. It serves as the UNSC's Assault, Search, Reconnaissance, and Close Air Support Aircraft. The Hornet is an atmospheric only craft and as such cannot be deployed by orbital vessels unless a ship rated for atmospheric entry can deliver it to the battlefield. It is easier for the Hornet to be deployed from an air base located on the surface than from a ship. The AV-14 Hornet consists of a one-man cockpit and a rear section, extending approximately one meter backward. Variant models feature a tandem seating configuration, presumably allowing a second passenger to operate the aircraft's weaponry or navigation systems.Halo Legends: Homecoming At the top of this rear section are a set of wings with turbofan engines mounted on gimbals at the ends, providing the Hornet's main source of propulsion. The front of the Hornet contains a target acquisition and designation system which includes cameras and sensors. On each side of the cockpit is a jump-seat extending backward that doubles as a landing skid. These skids allow up to four passengers, though the additional weight runs the risk of overloading the aircraft.Halo: Contact Harvest page 9 Although the AV-14 Hornet serves primarily as an attack craft, it can be reconfigured for a particular role. Variant models include the AV-14 Reconnaissance and the AV-14 Transport'Halo 3' - Map: Sandbox and dependent upon mission requirements can be customized accordingly.Halo 3 - Map: Avalanche Armaments The AV-14 Hornet is armed with both anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapon systems. The AV-14 Hornet can be configured with one of two anti-infantry systems. The first are a pair of high-mounted GUA-23/A Heavy Autocannons, located on either side of the cockpit, which can be elevated and depressed to a small degree without affecting the flight pattern of the Hornet. The second is a single, nose-mounted GUA-23 Linkless Feed Autocannon that fires .50 BMG rounds.Halo Wars Prima Strategy Guide page 45Halo: Evolutions Dirt page 113 The anti-vehicle system is composed of a Class-2 Guided Munition Launch System consisting of twin missile launchers mounted on the belly of the aircraft's landing skids. When triggered, each pod fires a single homing missile. In addition, the Hornet can be armed with two chaff pods to counter radar-guided missiles. When activated, they release copper nickel-coated glass fibers or silver-coated nylon fibers having lengths equal to half of the anticipated radar wavelength. While the AV-14 Hornet has a wide variety of roles and advantages, its greatest weakness is its light armor — making it susceptible to anything larger than small arms fire. Infantry atop of the vehicles landing skids are also at risk of taking enemy fire, as they have no protection at all which is why the AV-14 Hornet is often used to insert small strike teams, and not extract them during combat operations.Halo: Contact Harvest page 20 Gameplay ''Halo 3'' Campaign *In Campaign, it is best to give your passenger Marine allies a heavy weapon like a Spartan Laser or a Fuel Rod Gun so they can better assist in destroying nearby enemies that are not in your sight. *When engaging the Scarabs on The Covenant using a Hornet, be sure to continuously circle around the heavy attack platforms, as their weapons will take you down quickly on higher difficulties. *Another handy way of taking on a Scarab is to fly underneath it and attack its weak spot from behind until the Scarab is destroyed. Multiplayer *The Hornet cannot take much damage before going down. Two missiles from a Missile Pod will take one out. One discharge of a Spartan Laser is sufficient to either bring the craft down or inflict critical damage and seriously injure the pilot on a near-hit. *The Hornet can be used to relocate a sniper to places that are otherwise inaccessible. *The Hornet can be used to quickly transport teammates, which is especially useful if the teammate is holding an objective item. *If a passenger possesses a Bubble Shield, he can deploy it in mid-air to block damage from heavy weapons. *In the Halo 3 multiplayer map Avalanche, the Hornet does not have missiles, it moves slightly faster, and its rotary cannons have a slower rate of fire. ''Halo Wars'' The Hornet in Halo Wars is the mainline UNSC aircraft and is capable of engaging both ground and air targets. It can be built at the Air Pad for a cost of 250 resources and 2 population with a minimum tech level of 2. It has several upgrades: *"Wingmen": Adds two Marine passengers who each carry a rocket launcher. *"Chaff Pod": Increases the Hornet's avoidance of anti-air fire. *"Hawk": Upgrades the Hornet into a AV-22 Sparrowhawk gunship, which has greater firepower and hitpoints and is faster than a Banshee. This upgrade is available only if Professor Anders is the selected leader. ''Halo 2: Anniversary'' The Hornet is only used in the multiplayer portion of Halo 2: Anniversary. Just like in previous games, the Hornet is good for transporting team mates quickly and easily. However, it is relatively weak, with only a small fall being able to get it smoking. ''Halo Wars 2'' In Halo Wars 2, a modified version of the original Hornet, known as the AV-14B Attack VTOL[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/the-art-of-war-s Halo Waypoint - Canon Fodder: THE ART OF WAR(S)'], is used instead of the original AV-14 Hornet. Changes to the AV-14B model are not specified, but they claim that they will "give the UNSC an edge over the Banished". Trivia *The Covenant is the only level in the Halo 3 Campaign in which the Hornet is available. It is available twice during the mission. *Mega Bloks released 3 Hornets with their Halo line of products. These sets include a variety of figures and all 3 are different variants. Several updated ones were released for Halo 4. *A Spartan riding on a Hornet's skids can deploy equipment; however, a Sangheili cannot. *McFarlane Toys released a Micro Ops edition of the Hornet in August 2012. *In Halo 4, the Hornet is seen on Skyline as a patrol aircraft with a light attached to the bottom. Gallery Concept Art File:HornetConcept.jpg|An early Hornet concept, with a gunner being placed on the back. This idea was later abandoned. Halo Legends: Homecoming Hornet Concept.png|Halo Legends: Homecoming AV-14 Attack VTOL Concept Hornet_concept HW.jpg|''Halo Wars'' concept of the AV-14 Attack VTOL. HW2 Blitz AV14B.jpg|Image of the AV-14B Hornet on its card in Blitz Mode in Halo Wars 2. Renders AV-14 Hornet.png|A transparent render of a Hornet in Halo 3. Hornet Halo 3.jpg|Another render of a Hornet from Halo 3. File:Snowhornet.jpg|The snow-camouflaged Hornet on the map Avalanche. File:HSA-AV14Hornet-Render.png|The Hornet as seen in Halo: Spartan Assault. File:1226300089 Hornet 3render.jpg|The Hornet in Halo Wars. Note the large chin-mounted gun. File:Unsc hornet.gif|Another view of the Hornet in Halo Wars. halo3117hornet.jpg|John-117 piloting a Hornet. Gameplay File:Hornetboom.JPG|A Hornet on the verge of destruction. File:Hornetthruster.jpg|A close up of a Hornet's propulsion system while active. low res hornets.jpg|Rough models of Hornets, used in background battles. 2823414-web preview.png.jpeg|A Hornet as it flies in the Halo 4 multiplayer map Skyline. Skyline Hornet.jpeg|AV-14 Attack VTOL as seen in Halo 4. Halo 4 Hornet.jpg|Another view of Halo 4's AV-14 AVTOL. Incarnations Hornet1.jpg|The Red Hornet made by Mega Bloks Hornet2.jpg|The 2013 Hornet made by Mega Bloks. mega-bloks-halo-wars-vehicle-hornet.jpg|The Mega Bloks set of the Hornet 2820983-web_preview.png|AV-14 toy. UNSC Hornet Bloks.png|''Halo Wars'' specific Mega-Bloks set. Other ODST_Fast_roping.png|ODST fast-roping off the AV-14 Attack VTOL. Appearances Sources Category:Human Aircraft Category:Single Pilot Craft Category:Drivable Vehicles